


［飛唐］第一次 II

by kafkacafe



Category: History 3 - Fandom, 圈套 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］第一次 II

*History 3 圈套，唐毅x孟少飛  
*輕鬆短篇，但想不到最後要走連結（。

——

2\. 擁抱

唐毅和孟少飛的第一次擁抱，是他們從綁匪手中逃脫，逼得不已在山上過夜那一晚，因意外促成的。那時候孟少飛因為刀傷發炎在發燒，下山時不慎滑倒跌進他懷裏，他伸手撈住他的時候，第一個反應是在抱着一個小火爐，而且還是個會瞪着又圓又亮的大眼睛盯着你的小火爐。他原本以為他當時只是發燒才會體溫這麼高，但後來當他們在一起之後，才發現他本來就體溫偏高，每次擁抱他都像火球一般像是要把他也燃燒起來。

唐毅靠在床頭看書，聽到浴室的水聲停了，不久就看到孟少飛只穿着白色背心和四角褲，拿着毛巾擦着頭髮便走了出來。明明大冬天的，這人怎麼就不穿浴袍呢？當他正想起來給他披件衣服時，孟少飛就已經朝他飛撲過來，還敏捷地掀起棉被鑽進他的被窩，成功達陣時還嘿嘿地笑着，活像一隻不聽話的猴子。

孟少飛張開手腳把他抱得緊緊的，剛洗完澡的身體還帶着濕熱的氣息，烘得他也覺得胸口暖和起來。他沒轍地把書放到床頭櫃，然後用他掛在頸上的毛巾替他擦着半濕的短髮。

「唐，其實你是不是沒有我抱着就睡不着啊？」

「那是因為天氣冷。」

「你是把我當人形火爐嗎？」孟少飛在他懷裏抬頭看着他，眼睛又大又亮的，還蒙上一層水氣，格外的漂亮。他本來還笑意盈盈的，但不知想到什麼又忽然皺起眉頭，撅着嘴巴。「那夏天的時候，你是不是要和我分房睡了？」

「夏天的時候，就換我當你的人形冰枕啊。」

孟少飛聞言又笑了起來，眼睛彎彎的倒映着滿臉寵溺的自己，這個人總是這麼容易滿足，抱着自己就彷彿擁有全世界似的。

「你這人就話少，又不愛說出來，總要人猜，喜歡我抱着，你就說嘛……」

「你到底要抱不抱？」

孟少飛立刻說要要要，然後又張開雙手抱住了他。毛茸茸的腦袋在他頸間蹭了又蹭，最後他調整了最舒適的位置，便把臉頰貼在他的動脈，直至他們的氣息漸趨同步，如同本來就是無可分割的共同體一樣。

*

孟少飛總愛說他沒有他抱着就睡不好，姑勿論他說的是否事實，他想提出的一點是，其實孟少飛比誰都喜歡擁抱，至少是他見過的，最愛動輒就上手熊抱自己的人。

他已經穿戴整齊坐在沙發了，一個小時後世海集團有個重要會議，左紅葉說他必須出席。可是，今天難得休假的孟少飛正跨坐在他身上，下巴擱在他頸窩，像無尾熊一般緊抱着他。

孟少飛只是安靜地抱着他，他扶着他瘦窄的腰身，柔韌的觸感使他不禁分神想起孟少飛的後腰挺敏感的，還有兩邊陷下去的腰窩，每次咬他的腰時，他都會難耐地洩出軟軟的呻吟。

「那次幫你塗藥油，你其實是起反應了吧？」他驀地想起那次本來好好的在替他用藥油推背，卻被突然跳起來的他趕出房間，還真的挺莫名其妙的。

「是又怎樣？」孟少飛按着他的肩膀，然後挑着眉反駁說明明是他的按摩手法太色情了。

「所以你這麼早就喜歡我了嗎？」自己敏感還怪人呢，唐毅調侃似的探進他的衣擺，捏了捏他的後腰，惹得他不滿地瞅着自己。

「明明你在山上也整晚睡在我身邊。」

「是你一直在喊冷。」

「所以你就脫掉外套給我披上，還要靠在我身邊睡覺嗎？明明前一晚還嫌棄說，不要跟我睡裏面的。」孟少飛瞇着眼睛看他，像是窺探到他的秘密似的，狡黠地勾着嘴角。「你該不會趁我睡着，還偷偷抱了我吧？」

唐毅語塞似的看着他，那晚看到這個活繃亂跳的猴子突然倒下來了，還是因為替自己擋刀，他又怎麼狠得下心不管他了。他那張平日總是表情豐富的臉都蒼白得像白紙一樣了，從不示弱的他還虛弱得一直在喊冷，他也只好在他睡得昏昏沉沉之際把他抱在懷裏，為他取暖。

「欸，唐你耳朵紅了，嘿嘿，也太可愛了！」孟少飛捧着他的臉重重地啵了一口，還樂呵呵的像是得悉什麼重大秘密似的。他還真想不到孟少飛竟然還記得，還以為他都燒到暈乎乎的，什麼都忘了。他沒轍地看着得意得快要翹着尾巴搖阿搖的孟少飛，捏着他的下巴也啵了他一口。

「你先別扯開話題，到底你那天之後怎麼解決，一邊想着我嗎？」

「像這樣啊。」孟少飛挑釁似的盯着他，然後拉下自己的運動褲，一手探進下身，而這次換他紅了耳根。

唐毅一臉淡定地用雙掌揉着他挺翹的屁股，同時還把他壓向自己胯下，這次他倒承認自己的手法挺色情的。

孟少飛舔了舔嘴唇，本來只是隔着內褲揉着下身，卻突然豁出去似的把半硬的性器掏了出來，雙腿大張坐在他身上就自慰起來。

他用掌心包覆着性器，一下一下地套弄着，速度不快，只是每一下都仔細地揉搓着，在根部會稍為用力，還會微仰着頭撫摸着囊袋，甚至連前端的小孔都會用指腹摳弄着。

「唐毅，唐毅……」孟少飛直視着他，紅潤飽滿的嘴唇反復喊着他的名字，還微彎着嘴角，根本就是赤裸裸的撩撥。

但他真的想不到這麼早以前，孟少飛已經一邊喊着自己的名字，一邊偷偷撫慰自己了，那他是不是還想象過怎樣張開雙腿，被他壓在身下用力操弄了。

他喉乾舌燥地覆上孟少飛的手，想包覆他勃發的性器，卻被他笑着阻止了。他抬了抬下巴示意他看看時間，提醒他也差不多該出發了。

原來恃着他一會要回世海開會，所以就肆無忌憚起來了，明明昨晚溫存過後還一直喊腰疼，怎麼今天又在勾引自己了。

他不忿地捏了捏他的屁股，然後撩起他的衞衣，雙手在他的乳首打圈，用指腹按壓着他挺立的乳珠，反反復復地刺激着他。孟少飛不知不覺就挺着胸膛粗喘着氣，手的動作漸漸加快，他便乾脆含住他小巧的乳珠，用舌尖撥弄着它，又不住吸啜着它，發出曖昧的水聲。

「唐，另一邊也要……」孟少飛用另一隻手撐着他的大腿方不至軟倒在他身上，但他還有力氣一直用屁股蹭着他早已鼓成一包的下身，然後還用帶着鼻音的嗓音撒嬌要自己吸他乳頭。

他幾乎在他的乳暈留下清晰的牙印，他吃痛似的低哼一聲，又加重了套弄的力度。他仰着頭蹙着眉，露出線條利落的頸線，被他脫掉一半的衞衣半掛在肩膀，袒露出被他吸得又紅又腫的乳首，還有零星的牙印和嫣紅的吻痕散落胸前，而他還吞吐着不穩的氣息在自慰着。

唐毅呼吸一窒似的收緊了扣在他後腰的臂彎，真想就這樣辦了他。孟少飛把前端冒出來的黏液塗滿柱身，然後急速地擼動硬得脹痛的性器。他把孟少飛的後腦勺壓向自己，啃咬似的吻住了他，把他軟糯的呻吟都吞進喉頭。 孟少飛顫抖似的射了出來，精液都噴在已經被他弄得皺巴巴的西裝上，星點白濁落在藍灰色的西裝上尤其顯眼。

孟少飛伏在他胸前平順着氣息，一點要反省的意思也沒有，還笑着說他要換身衣服才能出門了。唐毅用指尖挑了點身上的白濁，然後塗抹在他的下腹，一下一下地撩撥着他剛軟下去的性器。在孟少飛飽含水氣的目光下，他從口袋掏出手機，匆匆發了個語音訊息給古道一，就俐落地把手機關掉了。

他是老闆，誰能管他去不去開會了！

完

——

#誰受得了這樣的飛飛（擦鼻血）  
#唐毅你還去開會你就不是男人（大笑）  
#下篇的第一次關鍵詞我還沒想到耶（。


End file.
